I'd Give Everything
by jareth'sprincess
Summary: Jareth and Sarah's love has no limits. He visits her in what seems to be a dream, but is so much more than that. He wished to see her one last time, but Sarah's not ready to let him go. She'll throw away everything just to be with him again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat do NOT own Labyrinth or Jareth and his deliciously tight pants(Seriously though... pants that tight should be illegal!). *Goes off to daydream about Jareth and his pants***

**A/N: Originally, this story plot was given to me by one of my best friends Brandy, but it turned out she helped and contributed alot more than planned. Half credit goes to Brandy. So if ya love it, don't just praise me. Teehee, but if ya hate it... *points to Brandy*. Also, another one of my very good friends gave me a few ideas for this story. Thank you Brandy and ChelieBean. Your KimiCub appreciates all you've done! (Yes... it's true. Chelsie calls me Kimicub. But she's my ChelieBean!).**

There was no way to describe the pain and loneliness he felt in his heart. All he felt was sorrow, and darkness. There was nothing good left in the world for him anymore. The only moments of pleasure he got was when he would watch her, and see her beautiful smiling face in the crystal ball. It killed him when she denied his offer of love. It felt like she had taken a knife, and rammed it relentlessly through his heart, over and over and over again.

He was tired of living. He wanted to end it all. She would talk to Hoggle, and all the rest of them, but the last time he talked to her, was when she exclaimed that he has no power over her. He would see her, one last time. He would find a way to speak with her, and then he would end it all. He would end his pathetic existence for her, for Sarah. For his precious Sarah.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah Williams, now 16 years of age sat on her large bed and stared at the clock. In just three short hours, it would be exactly one year since she had been to the Labyrinth. She jumped as a flash of thunder lit up the darkness in her room, through the window. She was never the same ever since that night. She still smiled, and put on a show for her family, but her heart was dark. She lost her love. She realized when they danced together in the crystal ball room, that she loves him with everything in her. He was her only reason to live. She had kept hoping that he would see her, come back into her life. But he never did. Hoggle had told her awhile ago, that he couldn't. That by saying those horrible words, they became true. He really did have no power over her. Hoggle explained that even if she didn't mean it, thats the way it was. What's said is said.

She didn't want to deal with this anymore. She would just go to sleep, and not have to think of any of it. A tear slid softly down her cheek. She laid down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of him. Of her wonderful Jareth.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah found herself in a large room with stone floors, and set of french doors. Three walls were stone, just like the floors. The fourth wall was a large mirror. She saw herself standing there, a confused look on her face, wearing a beautiful flowing black gown. The top of it was a tight bodice, held together by red lace. The rest of it was silk, and flowed down to her ankles. Simple, yet elegant. Her hair was loose and free, cascading down her back.

"Where am I?", she whispered aloud. "You know very well where you are", a smooth voice replied. She looked up into the mirror, and saw a man slowly walking towards her turned back. "Jareth!", she gasped. He had on the exact same white outfit he was wearing during their final confrontation.

She felt strong, warm arms wrap themselves around her waist, and leaned back into his loving embrace. She turned around to face him. As soon as she was able to look into his eyes, his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue ran across the seam of her mouth, silently asking for entry. She complied and begin to desperately return his kiss. This is what they had both been waiting for, for such a long time. To feel each others warmth, to taste each other, to simply be with each other. He ran his hands up and down her sides, stopping to trace random patterns on her hips with his thumbs. He pulled his mouth away, earning a whimper from her. He replaced it onto her jawline. She arched her neck, giving him better access. He ran soft, open mouthed kisses along the soft curve of her neck. He traced her collar bone with his tongue, leaving a trail of burning heat everywhere he licked. Her eyes snapped open, moaning when he gently nipped her soft, supple skin.

"Please Sarah, please be mine for the night. Let me love you, and worship you the way you deserve", he whispered into her ear, his breath warming her already heated body, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded once, eager to be with him. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the large bed in the middle of the room. She had failed to notice it earlier. He gently laid her down on red silk sheets, and sat down next to her. He continued kissing her. Nipping, licking, sucking on every tiny bit of exposed skin. He loved the way she looked at that moment. Eyes shut tight, head thrown back, mouth opened in a silent moan of ecstasy.

_(A/N: I feel dirty. That's all the smut you're getting from me!)_

**=======================%%%%%%%========================**

Sarah snuggled into the warm body laying next to her. She was tired, and she was sore, but it was all worth it in her opinion. To spend hours, sweetly making love to the man of her dreams. It was her own, personal heaven. Jareth ran his fingers through her long, shining hair, and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sarah love. Thank you for being with me". Sarah gazed into his eyes. "No Jareth. Please, don't thank me. I wasn't doing you a favor. I did this because... because I wanted to. I felt in my heart, that it was right".

Jareth reached into the stand beside the bed and pulled out a small wooden box with tiny jewels lining the outside of it. He handed her the box, and motioned for her to open it. On the inside, sitting on a piece of black velvet, was a beautiful chain with a silver owl, holding a tiny crystal ball. She gasped and slowly lifted it up out of its little wooden resting place. "Oh Jareth! It's so beautiful!", Sarah exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you like it precious", he said softly while clasping it around her neck. "Sarah... I have to tell you this. It's something I must do. I need you to know, that no matter whah happends. I'll always love you. And I'm glad you'll be my very last memory". Sarah stared up at him and blushed, a bewildered look apon her face.

"Jareth... Jareth I'm getting dizzy. I don't think I can stay up any longer", she said, tearing her gaze away from him.

"It's alright Sarah mine. You're just waking up from this dream of yours", He replied sadly. Sarah had a terrible headache, and was getting dizzier by the second.

"No Jareth I don't- I mean- Oh god Jareth I'm so dizzy!", she uttered before falling over. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. It felt like her whole world was spinning out of control. "Jareth i lo-"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah woke up, covered in sweat, and was sick to her stomach. She felt strange. She knew she had a dream of something, something important, but couldn't remember any of it. Suddenly she was overcome with nausea. She ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to bend over the waste basket and heave until her throat was raw.

She stood up slowly, and grabbed her toothbrush. While brushing her teeth, she looked into the mirror and saw a necklace on herself, a silver owl holding a small crystal ball rested between her breasts. As soon as she saw the necklace on her, her entire dream came flooding back to her. She reached up and touched the owl lightly. "Oh god... was it a dream? Or was it more?", she asked herself before losing sight of everything. All she could see and feel was darkness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jareth sat in bed after his Sarah had gone back to her world. He let his tears of pain flow freely. He knew he would never see her again. This was it. He walked across the room, and used magic to open up a very special wooden box. The box was much like the one Sarah's necklace was in, but much, much bigger. Out of the box, he pulled a large dagger. It was silver, with a celtic knot design etched into the sheath, and into the blade. The hilt curved downwards on both side. The handle was thin, silver wire wound tight. Residing in the center of the pummel was a black gem. "So gorgeous...", he muttered while running one finger along the razor sharp edge of the blade. That's why he got the dagger to begin with. It was beautiful, and reminded him entirely of Sarah. A line of crimson blood trickled down his fingertip. He grabbed the handle with both hands, and raised it above his head. "I'll always love you Sarah. You have all power over me!", he said quietly before plunging the dagger into his chest and pulling it out once more. He gasped silently for a moment, then toppled over. The only sounds to be heard in the room was the thud of his body hitting the floor. His hand let go of the dagger, letting it fall as he took his very last breath.

**A/N: Me Brandy and Chelie would all love to know what you guys think of this. so please review and let us know! And also, real quick I just wanna say, the entire story is already finished and waiting to be uploaded. Let us know if we should post the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Also I'd just like to say that I have no official beta. Just Brandy, Chelie, and myself doing all the work. So if there are any mistakes, I'm truly sorry, and please point them out. I had planned on updating every five days, but I decided to give everone chapter two a few days early. **

**One Month Later**

Sarah sat around the dining room table, staring silently down at her hands, tightly clasped infront of her. Her step-mother, Karen, paced the room fuming.

"Just you wait! Just you wait until your father gets home!", Karen shouted. As if on cue, Richard, Sarah's father came into the room, from a long day of work at the office. He took one look at his daughter and wife and sighed. Toby was no where to be seen, so he was obviously still at his grandmothers house.

"Richard! Do you know what this daughter of yours has been doing?! Well, do you?!" Karen screeched. Before giving him time to answer, Karen continued talking. "Oh yes. Poor poor sick little Sarah. Getting sick all the time. Putting on weight. She didn't start wearing baggier clothes just to hide her weight you know!".

Richard stared at his wife, knowing to just let her finish. He wouldn't dare inturrupt her dramatic speech, for fear of being made to sleep on the couch again. Sarah put her head down on the table and cried.

"She got sick at the breakfast table Richard! She made a mess all over the floor. I decided to take her to the doctors. Silly me. I wasted my time being worried about that little monster! Do you know what the doctor told us Richard? Would you like to know what the 'sweet, mature' daughter of yours had been up to? Would you like to know what the doctors said?!", Karen went on looking expectantly at Richard.

When he stayed silent, she glared at him. "Well?! Do you? Don't just stand there and ignore me! Answer me!". Richard sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. "Ok... so apparently this is one of the times I'm _supposed_ to talk. Yes Karen. What did the doctors say dear?". During the whole exchange, Sarah kept silent.

Karen smirked at Richard before continuing. "Well...", she said calmly. "This sweet, innocent, perfect daughter of yours that you always brag about at the office has been off doing god only knows what Richard. The doctor did tests, and told us that she's pregnant! She's pregnant Richard. As in going to have a baby!".

Richard visibly paled. "Oh dear god. Sarah... No. This isn't true is it?". Karen glared at Sarah. "Go on Sarah. take off the sweater! Show him!".

Sarah stood up from the table, her eyes downcast and pulled her oversized sweater over her head, revealing a plain, black t-shirt, covering a bulging tummy.

"Sarah! Oh god. Please no! How far along ARE you?!", Richard asked, waving his hand at her large stomach. Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Karen. "One month Richard. Only ONE month! Now Sarah, tell us who the father is! Tell us now or you'll regret it!".

Sarah put a hand on her swollen belly. She was only one month along, but she learned after the first week, that this pregnancy would be moving along faster than it should. She guess it had something to do with Jareth's magic. Hoggle had told her once that he's what they call a 'fae'.

Sarah wasn't sure what to tell them. It's not like she could really tell them she made love to the Goblin King. She shook her head, refusing to talk. She had already decided she wouldn't say anything, to any of them.

Richard stared with wide eyes. "I can't... I can't deal with this. I'll let you two work this whole thing out. Right now I just need to get some sleep. Karen, I'll call your mother and tell her we need her to keep Toby for a few more days", with that being said, he walked out of the room, towards the stairs.

"Sarah, answer me! Tell me who the father is", Karen said sternly. Sarah sighed. She knew she was in deep trouble, no matter what she said.

"Its- i mean, well... I'm not sure", Sarah stumbled over her words, unsure of what to say. Karen looked at her with pure disgust.

"Oh dear god! You mean there was more than one? I _thought _we raised you better than this Sarah! That's horrible. Do you know what your problem is?! You're just like that _mother_ of yours! I could only expect something like this from _her_ daughter. God and everyone knows no child of _mine_ would ever behave like such a harlot!". Karen spat the word 'mother' out, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Sarah stared at the floor, hair covering her face while shaking. Karen thought and hoped it would be out of shame. But that's not what Sarah felt. She felt complete anger at having her mother's name dragged through the mud like that. Sarah said something quietly, through clenched teeth.

"Speak up child! What did you say now? And don't be making damn excuses!", Karen snapped.

"Shut up! Don't say things like that about my mother! She was more than a mother than you could ever be you wretched woman! Just shut up!", Sarah screamed suddenly.

The much older woman stared at her for a moment, slightly taken aback. "Well, I never! Don't you talk to me that way young lady!".

"I understand you don't like it, but what's done is done! I'm having a baby, and theres nothing you can do to change that! And I don't need you telling me what to do either! You're not my mother, you're not anything to me. You're just my fathers wife", Sarah said angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me! And you're right. I'm not anything to you. Even if I was, I wouldn't claim you as anything. 16, and a month pregnant! That's disgusting. You're too much like your mother. And since you want to be like her so much, then why don't you just go live with your aunt Abigail, your mothers sister!"

Sarah stared at her. "You're... You're kicking me out?".

"Yes that's exactly what I'm doing", Karen nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well that's fine by me! I'll be better off with her anyways! And at least now I won't be stuck watching _your _child every weekend!", Sarah said while smirking. She really did feel a little bad about acting like she minds taking care of Toby. She used to mind, but not anymore, not after... that night.

"No you WON'T have to take care of Toby every weekend. You'll be too busy taking care of you own kid!", Karen retorted while digging into her hand bag for her address book. She copied something down and handed it to Sarah. Sarah glanced at the paper and saw a phone number written on it.

"It's your aunts. You got yourself into this mess, and you need to fix it. Lord knows I'm not going to call that crazy woman. You can do it yourself and explain everything", Karen stood in front of Sarah, arms crossed.

"Crazy? What do you mean crazy?", Sarah asked about her aunt. She'd only ever met her aunt once, when she was a little girl, and she could hardly remember anything about her. Karen smirked. "Ohhh you'll see soon enough", She answered, while handing the phone to Sarah.

Sarah snatched the phone from her hands and watched as she walked out of the room. She dialed the number, and after a few rings, she heard a a voice on the other line. "Hi... Aunt Abigail? This is Sarah. Listen Aunt Abigail, I have a favor....".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah sat in her room, packing her stuff while thinking of the conversation she had with her Aunt. She seemed like a really nice person. She seemed, nice, and fun, and the exact opposite of Karen. Actually, Abigail reminded Sarah a lot of her mother.

She had told Sarah that if she was ready and packed, she could come pick her up in the morning. Of course when Sarah told that to Karen, she told her that she would be out shopping, and not there to greet Abigail. That was fine by Sarah though.

When Sarah explained that she was pregnant, she was kind of scared of her aunts reaction at first, but then her aunt told her that love should be expressed, and if she loves th baby's daddy, that's all that matters.

Sarah worked quickly, trying to pack up as much as her stuff as she could. Abigail had told her she lives by herself, and has a very large house, so it's okay to bring as much as she wants. Her extensive book collection took up several big boxes. She stayed up well into the night, packing everything in her room up. When she was finally finished, she looked at the clock and saw she only had a couple of hours before her aunt would arrive.

She climbed into bed and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah crunched her eyes tight when her room was suddenly flooded with light. She shielded her face with her hands, and slowly opened her eyes. When she moved her hands, she saw a pretty, chipper looking middle aged woman smiling at her standing by her curtains, which were just pulled open.

"Wha? Huh?" Sarah asked groggily. "Up, up up sunshine!" the woman said.

The woman was almost a spitting image of her mother. Peaches and cream complexion, bright, beautiful green eyes, and thin, with waist length chocolate brown hair. Sarah stared at the woman stangely before realizing it must be Abigail.

"Muh. What time is it?", Sarah asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Before her aunt could answer, Sarah glanced over at her alarm clock. "Oh no! I don't believe it! it's nine o'clock!" Sarah shouted.

"Oh aunt Abigail I'm so sorry! i over slept!", Sarah said with a gasp.

Abigail laugher and said, "It's ok sweets, don't worry about it. Your mother was always late for everything, so I thought you might be the same way. I just got here also. Karen left you a note downstairs saying she went shopping and for you to call your father later and tell him you made it to my house alright".

Sarah nodded her head and got out of bed. She felt sort of silly and self-concious in front of her aunt, wearing her pajamas, which also did nothing to hide her growing-by-the-second belly.

"It's not anything to be worried about hun. You should feel proud! show off that nice round belly of yours!", Abigail said, sensing Sarah's discomfort. "And besides", she continued, "it's not like I'm dolled up for the red carpet myself". Sarah looked at her aunts apparel, and it was different indeed, but she really liked the way it looked.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, you just woke up about a hour ago, and I had to drive two hours to get here. It's around ten now, I've been up since six, and I'm hungry. How 'bout grabbin' a bite to eat?".

Abigail and Sarah loaded the last box into the car. Sarah nodded and got in, putting on her seat belt. Abigail smiled at Sarah. "Goood. Safety. Uh, seatbelts and all that stuff", she said as she leaned into the drivers side, buckled her seat belt, placed it behind the back of her seat, and got in, closing the door.

"Good, but not me for. I hate those damn things".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Abigail and Sarah pulled out of the small diner they found on their way back to FatedOak. "Aunt Abigail? What about my school? And everything else. Aren't there some sort of papers for all of this?". Abigail took her eys off the road long enough to give her niece a reassuring smile.

"First, I'm not an old woman. I'm only 33. That's still young! Plain old Abigail or Abby will do just fine. And second, you don't need to worry about a thing. Back in the diner I used the pay phone to call Karen. Paper work will be taken care of in a few days, and I called yesterday to get you set up with a doctor. And since you have a bun in the oven, we can't really send you to a public school. I think homeschooling is the best option.".

Sarah's eyes drooped sleepily. She was exhausted. And sore. She was much bigger than she should have been at one month, and the pregnancy was already taking affect on her feet, back, and ankles.

She leaned her head back and shut her eyes, only intending to rest them for a few moments. Within the next ten minutes, Sarah was fast asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah felt a hand gently nudging her shoulder. She opened her eyes and realized she must have slept the whole way back.

"Morning! I thought maybe we could unload this stuff either tomorrow or tonight and I can show you around the rest of the house today. I'd love to show you my garden".

'Abby' opened her car door and got out, stretching her sore muscles. Sarah soon did the same. She was about to tell her aunt that unpacking later was fine, but was rendered speechless by the sight before her.

Behind her stood a tall, wrought iron fence, and in front of her up a little pathway was the hugest house she'd ever seen. It wasn't even a house. More like a small old fashioned castle.

_(A/N: Ok people, I really have noooo idea how to describe this. The other day me and Brandy watched Edward Scissorhands. It was my first time ever seeing it, and I loved the castle on the hill with the garden and it was just so pretty! So when you picture this, picture that castle, with a huge garden and fountains... only not as gloomy!). _

Abigail grinned at Sarah. "So Sarah... Would you like to see the rest of _your _new home".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah laid in her new bed while thinking of her day. When her aunt had showed her around the property of the house, she was amazed!

There was ivy clinging to the fence, shaped bushes, fountains, everything! Though her favorite part was behind the house.

_**FlashBack**_

_"There's one more part I'd like to show you today", Abigail spoke softly. Sarah couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. Abigail had been showing her around all day. it was already around 6 o'clock, and they hadn't even made it to the inside of the house yet. She told Sarah to close her eyes, and led her around the house. _

_"Open your eyes", Sarah heard quietly in her ear. She stared at the wonderous sight before her. It was a small hedge maze, about four feet tall. _

_She began to work her way through the carefully placed bushes. It reminded her of a time she went through another maze like this, only much larger. _

_"Wow. You're good at this!", Sarah heard Abigail say a couple feet behind her, but paid no attention. _

_This was amazing to her. Like going back in time. And to her, that's exactly what she was doing. She wasn't walking a small, maze constructed out of tall bushes around her new home. No. She was walking through a very large, intricate maze, with goblins around every corner. Walking through the Labyrinth. _

_When she got to the center of the little maze, it was like a little room. It was about 15 feet wide, and 15 feet across. There was a small bench with a fountain a couple feet in front of it. On each side of the bench was a potted bush, carved into the shape af an owl, in mid-flight. The bench, the fountain, the pots holding the plants were all stone. The ground beneath her feet was also. _

_Sarah sat down on the bench and looked at the beauty surrounding her. A tear leaked down her cheek, soon followed by a second, and a third. _

_And that's how Abigail found her a few minutes later. Gazing around, hair covering her face, silently crying. _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One Week Later**

Sarah was quickly getting used to the new house. it was amazing. And just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. She loved all the rooms, There were so many of them.

She loved exploring the house, and looking at all the stuff her aunt kept in it. The walls were lined with book shelves, some of the books newer, some of them very old, with languages Sarah had never even seen before. There were statues of elves, fairies, dragons, and even goblins and owls all over the place. It always smelled of candles and incense.

The walls were all stone, decorated in beautiful tapestries. The floor also stone, were covered with thick, shag rugs. It was like all her favorite parts, from all the fairy tales she ever read. Unlike how she felt when she lived with her father and Karen, she actually felt at home here.

There was just one thing... one tiny little thing that bothered her. One of the times she was going through and looking at all the rooms, she found a staircase that led up to the attic. She was looking around and saw a large door...

_**FlashBack**_

_It was late at night. Around three AM, and Sarah couldn't sleep. She stepped out of bed and headed into the hallway. She liked doing this at night. Just wandering around the large house when she couldn't put her mind to rest. _

_While walking around, she noticed a door hanging wide open, a set of steps was visible. She was guessing those were the steps to the attic. _

_Her aunt had told her that a lot of her mothers old stuff was up there. She had been wanting to go up and look around, but hadn't really had the chance. That, and she was partly afraid of what she might find. She figured if she was going to do it, she might as well get it over with._

_She slowly climbed the steps and found herself in a large room. It was truly huge. Sarah guessed it must have taken up the whole length and width of the house. Part of it looked kind of like a living room. Carpeted with chairs, a coffee table, a large couch, and a sofa. Another section had wood floors. _

_It had piles of boxes, and random pieces of furniture such as another couch, more chairs, book cases, a bed, a dresser, and other things. _

_She went over to one of the piles of boxes and looked at the the writing on it. 'Photos'. She opened it up, and saw many pictures of two girls, ages ranging from small children, up to teenagers. They were almost identical. Sarah realized they were pictures of her mom and her aunt. _

_She put the photos away and moved onto other boxes. This one wasn't even her moms. She should have thought to ask her aunt which boxes had her moms stuff in it. _

_As she was standing up, she noticed another small part of the room. It had a door in front of it, but the boxes were stacked in a way she couldn't get through to it. She went to work on moving the large, heavy boxes. _

_She finally got through, and tried to open the door, but it seemed to be locked. She tried a couple more times, then heard a bang come from the other side. She jumped back and watched as it opened up just enough for Abigail to come out, and quickly close the door behind her. _

_Abigail locked the door and turned around to face Sarah. "What were you doing up here?",_

_Sarah stuttered a moment. "Um, well you said mom's stuff was here and I could look at it",_

_Abigail eyed her. "Well why'd you move those boxes to get to the door?!". _

_"I thought maybe more stuff was inside it"._

_"No. It's just an empty room. Don't go in there okay? Please Sarah, promise me you will never ever go into that room?"._

_"But if it's just an empty room then why can't I g-"_

_"Please Sarah! promise me!", Abigail cut her off, a pleading look in her eyes. _

_Sarah stared at her aunt and nodded her head. "I- I promise. I won't go in there". _

_Abigail nodded her head and and walked towards the stairs, Sarah following behind her. Sarah knew her aunt had to be lying, but couldn't figure out what it could be about. _

_She walked her to her room and turned to look at her. "Sarah? Honey just-... just put that room out of your mind okay?". _

_Sarah came to the conclusion that whatever's in that room, it must be very important to her aunt that she doesn't find out. She saw the tears in Abigails eyes and decided she would do just that. She would simply put it out of her mind. She'd forget about it. Sarah promised her aunt once more, and went to her bedroom. _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah opened up her closet and considered what to wear. She was basically left with sweat pants, sweaters, and some of the clothes her aunt had given her that would fit. Most of her clothes quit fitting her a long time ago.

Abigail took care of all the paper work and legal documents, and she now had her first doctors appointment, in her new town. She would be starting her lessons in homeschooling in a few more days.

She pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants with a black tank top. Over the tank top she wore a white, over sized mens dress shirt, buttoned half way up. She felt _huge. _The young girl surveyed herself in the mirror and pulled her hair into a low pony tail.

She walked out of her bedroom and down the large stairs, in search of Abigail. "Abby?", she called. "Are you ready to go?".

"Yep! The doctors not far from here, and I thought that after the doctors we'd go to the pizza place down the street from it".

Sarah laughed. "abigail that's the fourth time we've gone out since I've been here!"

"Yes well... I can't cook very well!", Abigail slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out to the car with Sarah in tow.

"Abby you're nuts! You cooked for me last night, and you're a great cook. And besides, even if you aren't good at it, _I _can cook you know"

"Yeah well still. You're pregnant and shouldn't be on your feet cooking. And you being here gives me an excuse to go out more often. I want pizza!" Abigail said sheepishly while making the quick drive to the doctor's office. Sarah laughed at her aunt and shook her head.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"My, my, my". Doctor Clairborne rubbed a blue gel on Sarah's uncovered stomach, machines hooked up all over the room.

"That's quite a belly ya got there! Are you sure you're only a month along?". Sarah nodded her head and winced as the young female doctor preformed the ultrsound and pressed on a particularly tender spot.

"This is your first ultrasound. That means since no one has seen whatever's layin' around in there, it's very likely you're having twins. Maybe even triplets! You really should have gone to the doctor sooner, but from what I can tell right now, everythings workin' fine and healthy".

Sarah and Abigails eyes bulged out. TWINS?! _TRIPLETS?! _Sarah shook her head. That's not even possible is it? She opened her mouth to say something, but was interuppted by the doctor.

"Hmm... that's very odd. Well you see, it's not really a bad thing, but Ms. Williams. there's only one baby in there. One. And its rather large. Things are progressing very rapidly. In terms of size. For you _and_ the baby, things are already moving past the first trimester", Doctor Clairborne continued to poke and prod at her belly. Abigail gave Sarah a very odd look.

Sarah was mildy concerned. "Well, the baby... its healthy though right?". The doctor smiled at the young mother.

"As far as I can tell, there's absolutely no reason for you to worry. All I can really tell you is that you will have what appears to be a very large, healthy baby on your hands".

"Now, you guys wait here, and I'll be right back in with some paper work that needs to be filled out".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Abigail took a sip of her soda, staring across the table at Sarah.

"I'm not even sure what to say about that! I saw your baby on that ultrasound screen. The things huge!".

Sarah took a bite of her pizza and shrugged her shoulders. She was pretty certain that magic had something to do with this. Now that she knew the baby was fine, what she was most concerned about is if she's this big at just one month, then what will she be like on her ninth month? She'd be a blimp!

Sarah voiced her concerns to Abigail. She widened her eyes in thought at what her niece had sad.

"Sarah! Good lord we'll have to have all the doorways widened just to get you through!".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One Month Later(Second month into pregnancy)**

Sarah tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't get to sleep at all. Her back hurt, and she had to pee every five seconds it seemed. She was beginning to think her child was using her bladder for a trampoline.

She rested her hand on her stomach and stroked it absently. She couldn't figure it out. She didn't understand why Jareth wasn't there with her. It felt like things were getting better, but they hadn't at all.

That night, it seemed like he loved her, but didn't he? Who would he do those things with her, and then leave her all alone? It just wasn't fair. She loved him, and she wanted him there with her. With her _and_ their child.

Sarah closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were sure to fall. What would she do? She'd been left all alone.

Sure, she had Abigail, but what about somebody just for her? Someone she could love, and who would love her right back.

She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she'd never be able to marry. Her heart and soul would always belong to the man of her dreams. To Jareth.

Finally the tears she had been holding back began to fall.

She rolled onto her side, and softly cried herself to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Complete mayhem. Utter chaos. Panic, fear, confusion. Those are the things Sarah felt.

She couldn't make heads or tails out of anything. Nothing made sense. Goblins, creatures of the labyrinth, even Hoggle, there were all there, gathered in the Goblin City. It seemed something horrible had happened. for lack of better words, they were just plain freaking out.

Though there was shouting, she couldn't really hear any of it. It seemed muffled, like she was under water, or was in a room full of screaming people with her ears tightly plugged.

Flashes. So many of them. Goblins running around looking lost and confused, the hedge mazes, once lush, green and beautiful, was now dying off.

She couldn't understand ANY of it. No matter how hard she tried. She saw bits and pieces, just glimpses. None of it fitting together, like mismatched puzzle pieces.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah's eyes snapped open, gasping for breath, arching off the bed, clasping her necklace, like she might die without it, tears streaming down her face. She rolled on to her side, and pulled here knees up as close to her body as she could. She kept seeing flashbacks of the dream she just had, and it was leaving her in a panicked frenzy.

She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. It scared her. She didn't understand why, but it hurt her. Physically. It felt like someone had jammed ice cold hands, straight through her chest and began to rip apart her heart, piece, by painful little piece. She could feel it, she _knew _something was very wrong.

She'd ask Hoggle, but ever since her first 'dream', her last encounter with Jareth, she was unable to reach him, or any of her other friends from the Labyrinth.

**A/N: We don't need much, but how 'bout to get the next chapter up, we try to get atleast five more reviews. How 'bout it guys?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three at your service! Oh and thanks for the reviews everyone! They make me smile. **

She hadn't been able to get back to sleep, and was just plain exhausted. She looked at the clock and saw it was time to start getting ready.

Abigail had wanted to take her shopping today, get her some more clothes that fit her better. She already bought her clothes, but at the rate Sarah had been growing, it seemed like they needed more by the second.

After selecting the days outfit, Sarah walked stiffly to the bathroom adjoined to her room and undressed, laying her necklace down on a high shelf. She turned the water on, as hot as she could stand it and stepped into the shower.

The scalding water felt great on her sore, aching body. The calescent drops, beating onto her tired flesh.

She sighed and let all the horrible thoughts of last nights dream be washed down the drain. '_Dream... More like a nightmare if you ask me_'.

She shut the water off and reached around the shower curtain, groping for a towel. She reached one and pulled it in with her, wrapping it around her body. She got out of the shower and was greeted by a room filled with sweltering steam. Waving her hand in front of her face, she wandered over to the window and opened it, hoping to clear out her humid bathroom.

After getting drssed, she settled infront of her mirror simply staring at her own reflexion. She wasn't really fat, she still had a small frame, just a rather big, round stomach. If someone saw her, there's no doubt she's pregnant. Not even the baggiest of her clothes could hide that fact.

She was ready to spend the day trudging around the large mall with her aunt. She was about to leave the room, but then noticed her necklace. She had forgotten to put it inside her shirt.

She wasn't really sure why, but ever since she got it, she never let anyone see it. She always kept it hidden inside her clothing. She felt... almost afraid to let someone see it. It was hers, and only hers. It was precious to her. Her most prized possesion.

She didn't want to have to 'share' it with anyone by letting them lay their eyes apon it. She hadn't even let Abby see it. Sighing, she tucked it into her shirt and went to meet her aunt.

She had a feeling this was going to be a very... very... _very _long day.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She was right.

It had already been five hours, and seven different stores. Apparently, Abigail loved to shop. Sarah held two large bags filled with clothes, and one smaller one containing makeup and jewelry her aunt had insisted on buying her. Abigail herself, now that was a completely different story. Sarah had lost count of all the bags the older woman was currently carrying.

Thankfully though, they were about to enter the last store, ShiningStar. Well, Abigail claimed it's the last store. But then again, she had also said that about the last three they went into.

It wasn't that Sarah didn't like spending time with her aunt. She loved to. But for one, her feet hurt. Not just her feet, but her entire body ached. And for two, she couldn't keep her mind off the dream. It seemed to be chasing her, haunting her. It would give her some peace for a short time, but it would always come back. And the baby seemed to sense Sarah's distress. Everytime Sarah got particularly upset about it, the baby would start moving around at an incredible pace, and delivering painful kicks to her inner abdomen.

"Hi! My name's Ashley! Is there anything I could do to help you with here at Shining Star?", a young hyper girl seemes to pounce on them as soon as they entered the store.

The girl appeared to be around Sarah's age, maybe a year or two older. Before they could reply, the girl was talking again. "You guys picked a good day to come in! Every rack is 20% off, except for the specially marked racks and all bins. Those ones are 50% off! Oh I see you're expecting soon! How far along are you? do you know if it's a girl or a boy? Have you picked out names yet? We have a really great selection of baby and maternity clothes!".

It seemed like the girl never took a breath. She was talking so fast they could barely understand her. Sarah stared at her, while Abigail could do nothing more than stand there blinking.

"Um... uh, well, yes I'm expecting. I'm six months along", Sarah lied. Abigail shot her a curious look and Sarah continued.

"I'm not sure of the gender, I didn't want to be told. But I'm pretty sure it's a girl. And no, I haven't thought of names yet. But um, we'll be sure to check out the baby stuff. Bye now!"

They walked away from the girl at a brisk pace, eager to get away from her. Abigail shook her head. "Wow. I'm a pretty chipper woman most of the time, but yeesh. How does she talk so fast? And I'm pretty sure you're supposed to actually breathe when you talk."

Sarah laughed at her aunts statement.

"Sarah? Why did you tell her you're six months along?

"Well, I wanted to get away from her. She was making me kinda nervous. I was afraid she was gonna ask to rub my stomach like the woman at the other store did. I figured if I told her I was barely even two months, the talking would just get worse."

Abigail chuckled. "Smart girl! We should have thought of telling people that sooner!"

The two women wandered over to look at some clothes. They had talked about it and decided she could probably still wear regular clothes, they'd just have to up the size. But really, Sarah still felt more comfortable in sweat pants, pajama pants, and tank tops. She said jean's sort of itched against her stomach.

Sarah was looking through a rack of shirts, when she caught a glimpse of a man that chilled her to the bone. She had barely seen him though. He ducked behind another rack of clothing. She didn't see much, but from what she could see, he looked a lot like... him. Just much darker, more sinister. A leather trench coat, long, kind of spiky black hair pulled into a low pony tail.

Suddenly memories of the dream were back, stronger than ever. Sarah could feel tears well up in her eyes, and her heart beat quicken. The baby started moving around faster than usual.

Then... She felt calm. She couldn't explain why. The baby's movements became slower, and Sarah found them soothing. She felt safe, and protected. It felt like her stomach was radiating calm, relaxed feelings.

Once Abigail heard Sarah gasp, she rushed to find her.

When she got there, she found nothing was wrong. Sarah didn't seem to be hurt at all. But Sarah was staring strangely at... something. Abigail couldn't really figure out what.

"Abby! Do you see that? Please tell me you see that!", Sarah waved a hand out in front of her, excitement shining in her eyes. Abigail stared for a second. Looking around the area that Sarah had gestered to, she slowly smiled and nodded her head.

Sarah couldn't believe what she saw. A soft, sparkling kind of light was shining from her stomach. Her baby... her baby must have been doing that! Sarah couldn't figure out why Abigail was acting so calm about this. Pregnant girls don't usually go walking around with glowing bellies.

"Well, you seem to like it a lot. Lets get it for you shall we? What color would you like it in?", Abigail headed over to the rack of shirts in front of Sarah and started picking up several spaghetti strap tank tops, the same one, all in different colors.

"How bout one of each?", Abby dumped the arm load of shirts into the cart.

Then it all clicked. Sarah realized Abby couldn't see the faint light, that was already starting to fade. She thought she was getting that excited over a shirt. Sarah smiled to herself and reached into the cart, picking up one of the shirts. This one was black, with a picture of a purple and blue dragon done in glitter.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah and Abigail sat on plastic lounge chairs outside, sipping iced teas. Shopping was finally done. Abigail even bought baby clothes.

They told the doctor they didn't want to know the baby's gender, but Sarah just knew it was a girl. So they got lots of baby clothes in pink, bright blue, purple, white, and red.

Sarah felt bad Abigail was spending all that money on her, but she seemed to be almost insulted if she told her she didn't need to buy her anything.

"So... Do you like all the stuff we got?", Abigail swished her glass around before setting it down on the plastic table.

Sarah nodded her head. "Yeah I love it. Everything's great", Sarah smiled. She really did like everything she got. She was even wearing one of her new outfits. She had on the black, glittery dragon tank top and a pair of dark blue and purple striped pajama pants.

"So, how can you be so sure it's a girl?"

"Well I'm not really sure. I just know. I can tell".

"Ya know, your grandmother was good at things like that too. The doctors never told her, but she knew your mother and I were both girls. Same thing with your mom. No one told her, but she knew you would be a girl".

"Really? That's pretty neat. I guess it would have helped Karen out a lot of she could do that. She thought Toby was gonna be a girl. So she spent tons of money on little girl clothes and toys".

"Oh goodness. I never liked that woman very much. I don't know what your father sees in her. So what she do with all the clothes and toys? And what about his name?"

"I don't like her either, so at least you know you're not alone there. She still has the clothes and everything. She keeps them all boxed up in the attic. As for the name, well she didn't really do much. When she thought Toby was a girl, the name she had picked out was Taby."

"You're kidding! Good grief. Taby to Toby. Very original", Abigail wrinkled her nose. Sarah laughed and stood up. "We should probably get inside. It's getting kinda chilly out here."

Abigail agreed and picked up her glass. "Hey Abby?".

"Yeah hun?", she replied.

"I know I've already had them but, is it normal for me to be nervous about the doctors appointment tomorrow?".

Abigail looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah I think so. I mean yeah, you've had them before, but since the baby is so advanced, you'll get to hear the heartbeat tomorrow. Hell... I'd be nervous if I were you!".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah laid back in her seat, waiting for the ultrasound to be finished.

"So," doctor Clairborne started. "Are you excited to hear the baby's heartbeat?". Sarah nodded her head.

She never talked much during the appointments. they always seemed to make her nervous and uncomfortable. She wanted to hear the heartbeat, but more than anything she just wanted to get out of that place.

Abigail wanted to go out for pizza again. That pretty much became a ritual for them. After every appointment for the baby, they went to A Slice Of Italy, her and Abigail's favorite itaillian restaurant.

**============================%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%===========================**

It was finally time to hear the heartbeat. The nurse that was in the room got everything ready, while the doctor was getting more papers to be signed.

The doctor came back in and fiddled around on a computer, then looked at Sarah and winked.

"Well it's time!". Sarah nodded her head and waited patiently while doctor Clairborne started rubbing around her stomach with a fetal doppler(Sorry everyone, I forget what the name of the machine is, but a fetal doppler is what you can buy at the stores to hear it). The nurse stood off to the side, explaining to Sarah that they had to move it around some to find the heartbeat.

After a few more seconds, the room was filled with a sound similar to a quick paced washing machine. Sarah widened her eyes in wonder. So that's what it sounded like.

The doctors face wrinkled in confusion. "That's odd. It's not a bad thing I don't think, but the heartbeat is abnormally fast. As you know, your baby is extremely large. All we can figure is not only is your child advanced in size, but everything else too. There's nothing to worry about I suppose. If we do find anything wrong though, we'll give you a call".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah lay in bed, unable to sleep. It had been a few days ago, she had a dream, she had been standing there in front of the door in the attic. It began to glow, then the door swunk open.

The light was so blinding, she couldn't even see what was inside. Even though she didn't know what it was, she knew there was something very important in that room. She knew Abigail had made her promise to forget about it, and she had. Until the dream. She couldn't get it out of her mind now. It's like its a part of her. Like it's been tattood into her brain forever, until the very day she dies.

She knew she couldn't go into that room. She made a promise that she intended to keep. She'd just have to push it out of her mind. Sighing into the pillor, she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would soon claim her.

**A/N: Once again, please review. There's only two more chapters left, so how about we try for ten this time?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not gonna tie you guys up with this. Get to readin'!**

**A Few Weeks Later(Into the Third Month)**

Sarah and Abigail sat across from each other while waiting for their food to be delivered. They had just come from Sarah's doctors appointment and were now at A Slice of Italy. Abigail eyed Sarah and rummaged around in a shopping bag.

"So...", she started. "I've got a surprise for you when we get home".

A waitress came up to their table and delivered a ham and pineapple pizza with extra sauce. "Anything else I can do for you guys?" the young girl asked.

"Nope. Got it all covered. Thanks", Sarah replied, watching the girl walk away. "So, what were you saying? What surprise?".

Abigail grinned. "Ohhh you'll just have to see for yourself!".

Sarah smiled at her aunt's enthusiasm. Whatever it was, she seemed very excited about it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When they were finished eating, they exited the building.

"Uhm... We have to go somewhere else. It's not time yet", Abigail checked her wrist watch.

"Time for what?" Sarah replied, staring strangely at Abigail.

"Oh don't you worry about it. But we can't for home for about another two hours. I didn't expect the appointment to end so quickly. How 'bout we go for some coffee? Then after that we could either go catch a movie or go shopping". Sarah nodded her head and the pair got in the car, and headed for the nearest StarBucks.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They pulled into the driveway, and Sarah immediately noticed a dark blue pickup truck, and two young men coming out of the house. "Aunt Abigail? Who are those men?".

"Oh they're sons of a good friend of mine. They were just over here helping me with a few things".

They walked towards Sarah and Abigail just as they were getting out of the car, bags in hand.

"Abigail good you're just in time. We got almost everything ready, but we weren't sure about the paint, so we'll have to come back after you decide on a color", The older looking man took a handkerchief out of his front pocket and wiped his brow.

"Oh that's fine dear don't worry about it. I'll call your mother probably tomorrow to let you know of the color. Now... would you boys like to come with us for the unveiling?".

They youngest one checked his watch. "Sure. I think we've got the extra time to do that".

Abigail smiled. "Well I suppose I should introduce you guys then. Okay boys, this is my beautiful niece Sarah. Sarah, that one", she said pointing to the oldest one, "Is John. And that's Christopher".

John nodded his head in acknowledgement. Christopher smiled at Sarah and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Sarah. Your aunt explained to us you were living here, and were being homeschooled. So you probably don't know very many people around here, am I right?".

Sarah confirmed it and he continued, "So maybe I could take you out sometime, show you different parts of the town, let you meet some of my friends. Ya know... Get you out of the house. Something to do. Sound good?".

"Oh uh, thanks. That sounds great".

"Here let us get those for you guys". Christopher took the shopping bags from Sarah's hands, and John took the ones from Abgail. "Oh how kind of you!" Abigail trilled.

"Oh um... they go up to my bedroom", Sarah stammered.

Abigail, Christopher and John all shared a secretive little smile, which did not go unnoticed by Sarah.

"Sarah ya know, I've really been meaning to talk to you", Abigail said as they all stopped outside Sarah's bedroom. "Well you see, I've been thinking about it and I've decided, that with you being pregnant and all...", she trailed off.

At the word 'pregnant' Johns and Christophers eyes widened and flew to Sarah's stomach. 'Oh god. Surely Abigail told them I'm pregnant. Are they just now figuring that out? Even if she didn't tell them, isn't it kinda obvious?' Sarah wondered.

She stared at the two boys. "Yes that's right. I'm pregnant. Not just fat", she snapped at them. They tried to hold the grin off their faces, but she could still see the laughter shining in their eyes.

"Well anyways, as I was saying Sarah, with you being pregnant and everything, I've decided you really do need a bigger place. A young mother can't be expected to be crammed into one room with a baby 24/7. A sort of... place of your own".

Sarah's eyes snapped open as she reached forward and threw open the door to her room. "Oh my god..." She muttered quietly. All her stuff... everything but the bed was gone.

"Aunt Abigail! What are you talking about?! I'm only 16! I don't need a place of my own! I don't even have a job and how would I pay rent and what were you thinking? And why are you all smiling like that! None of this is funny!" Sarah panicked. Abigail chuckled at Sarah's distress.

"Boys put the bags down, and everyone follow me please!".

They went where Abigail led them, and a few minutes later they were in a hallway Sarah had never seen before. "Where is this?".

"Oh that this?", Abigail started. "This is just another way to get to the attic.". Soon they were standing infront of a small doorway.

Christopher reached into his back pocket and handed abigail a key. "So Sarah, let me get this straight. You don't want a place of your own?", she hooked the keychain around her finger and spun it around in circles.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying!". Abigail unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "Then I suppose you don't want to even see this". They all stepped into the room. Sarah gasped.

When they stepped into the attic, there were three dividing walls set up to make a small room. The add in walls were done in pink, and there was a crib, a bassinet, a changing table, a rocking chair, shelves with story books on them, and everything else she might need for the baby. "Oh aunt Abigail! You made me a baby room!".

"Yes we did, but that's not all it is. See that spot over there? The opening? Go through it".

Sarah did as her aunt said and pushed aside the pink and purple beaded curtain, stepping into another section of the attic. This was the bigger part of it. It had a new carpet, a couple chairs, a sofa, a coffee table, shelves, and pretty much all the other furniture Sarah had seen while she was up there the last time. There was even a TV sitting on an entertainment center.

"Oh aunt abigail I love it! It's so wonderful! How did you do all of this and what abou- hey wait a minute. Where am I supposed to sleep?". Abigail pointed over to the far side of the wall, and Sarah saw this time it was just one dividing wall set out from it, with more of the beaded curtains to form the fourth wall. They went over and Sarah stepped into what was now her bedroom. They had put a nightstand in, as well as a bed with a canopy made out of sheer black and purple material, a dresser, and a few other things.

"Now Sarah, I don't really want you up here until it's completely finished. As the boys said, they still have to paint, which means that you're gonna have to pick out what colors you want done".

Sarah nodded and ran over to give Abigail a big hug. "Oh thank you so much! I love it. i truly do!". Sarah had tears shining in her eyes. "Oh um... Are you alright?", Christopher asked her. He really hated to see a girl cry.

Sarah laughed. "Yeah I'm okay. I just get so damn emotional these days".

As they were walking out of Sarah's new room, she noticed that all the boxers that were there before were gone, and shoved up against the door that haunted her dreams, was a large, heavy looking bookcase.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day, Sarah and Abigail were looking at paint samples. "Abby? How'd you do all of that? And what happened to everything else that was up there?"

"Well, I've been thinking of giving you the attic for a few weeks now, and last week I called Deloris and asked her if the boys would mind helping out. So I gave her a blank check for Chris and John to get whatever they'd need, and they bought the stuff and stored it at their mom's house. Then yesterday, I told them I'd keep you out of the house for a few hours while they took care of everything. I had them move all the boxes, and whatever else wasn't going to be used into one of the guest bedrooms.

"It was pretty simple really, the only hard part was keeping you out of the house for a full six hours".

Sarah thought about all her aunt had done for her. There's no way she could ever imagine Karen doing something so kind for her.

She really loved the room.

"Sarah, I have to talk to you about something". Sarah nodded and listened to her aunt.

"I talked to Deloris today, and it would seem that Christopher is quite taken with you". Sarah's eyes widened.

"He's a great young man you know. He's even close to your age! He's only 18 and he would make a very nice friend for you to have". Amusement evident all over Abigails face.

"Abigail you're kidding! He's nice and all but you're not really expecting me to go out and date are you? I'm pregnant!".

Abigail laughed. "Really Sarah? You are? Hm... well would you imagine that. What with your stomach sticking out three feet infront of you, and your swollen ankles, all the mood swings. Hm. I never would have guessed you're pregnant!", She teased. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'm not suggesting you go out and have a serious relationship with him, but as I've said before he's a nice young man and is absolutely thrilled about meeting you. If fact, he's be completely overjoyed if you went out to have lunch and then coffee with him tomorrow at about three o'clock".

"He's already got a time picked out? and a date?".

Abigail nodded. "Yes and a place to. You guys will be eating at that chinese place. You know the one? It's new. I think it's called Pacific Ocean. Then after that you guys will go to StarBucks for coffee, then he'll take you to that pretty little park with the pond. Then you guys should be home at about seven o'clock.

"Where of course you and I will be going to a Slice Of Italy for you to tell me all about your... meeting with him. Sounds delightful right?".

Sarah stared at her aunt, shock on her face. "Aunt abigail! You've already planned our first date? How's that possible? And was this your idea or his?".

Abigail looked nervous for a second. "Oh well um, well you see... Ahaha... This is actually pretty funny Sarah. You see what happened was uh, when I talked to his mother today, I had to call him at his apartment to ask him some questions about the paint and he sorta kinda asked me to ask you about it. Then I ah... well you see, this is where it gets funny.

"I... sortakindatoldhimyou'dbethrilledtogowithhimandforhimtopickyouuptomorrowatthree",She finished the last part in a rush.

"What did you say? repeat that last part?".

Abigail took a sip of her tea. "I said... Isortakindatoldhimyou'dbethrilledtogooutwithhimandforhimtopi-".

"Abigail!", Sarah whined. "Repeat it. And slowly!".

Abigail sighed. "Oh alright alright. I sorta kinda told him you'd be thrilled to go out with him and for him to pick you up tomorrow at three. Happy now?" Abigail asked, sticking her tongue out.

Sarah groaned. "Abigail! You set up a date for me?! A date?!".

Abigail nodded her head sheepishly. "Well Sarah you should go out and have some fun! Especially with the baby on the way, you just won't have the time to do much after she's here!".

Sarah saw how important this was to her aunt and nodded her head. "Okay okay. Fine I'll go with him. But it has to be made very clear to him that this is NOT a date!".

Abigail grinned. "Oh Sarah that's perfectly alright! Now... hmm. Follow me!".

Sarah stood up and walked behind her aunt. "Where are we going now?".

Abigail smiled and clapped her hands. "Why to pick you out something to wear of course!".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Abigail I'm not wearing that! It's practically indecent! And besides, I'm pregnant. Pregnant people aren't supposed to wear things like that". Abigail held the outfit out to Sarah insistantly.

"Look Abigail how about this. We agree on my outfit this time, and after the baby is born, if, I repeat IF, I go out with Chris again, not only can you buy me a new outfit of your choosing, I'll also let you do my hair and makeup. Deal?".

Abigail squealed like she was the teenager, and not the other way around.

"Deal! When you go out with Chris the first time after that baby's born, I get to play barbie doll with you!", Abigail turned around quickly and hightailed it out of the attic.

"Abigail! Abby come back here! That's not what I said! are you listening to me? I said if. IF I go out with him again! If Abby IF!", Sarah hollered, chasing after her aunt.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Really? you actually had fun?", Abigail asked Sarah.

They were once again at a Slice of Italy, right after Sarah's date.

"Yeah," Sarah replied. "I did. I actually did. I didn't think I would. That chinese place is completely amazing and they had a new flavor of iced coffee at Starbucks. We should go back there after we eat so you can try it. It's chocolate peppermint. Really great.

"But anyways, then we went to that park and you were right. It really is pretty. And he was very nice the entire time. I made it clear to him right off the bat that all I wanted was friendship and he was completely fine with that! In fact, we're even going out again".

Abigail took a sip of her drink. "Hm... chocolate peppermint huh? Sounds good. We'll go over after we leave here. Now... Oh my gosh Sarah I'm so excited for you! Now you say all you want is friendship for now... BUT maybe later on down the road you'll want more!".

Sarah shook her head and stared at her hands sadly. "I don't think so aunt Abigail. I have a baby on the way. The baby of the man I love very much. I honestly don't think I'll ever get over him".

Abigail patted Sarahs hand comfortingly. "Sarah, listen to me. That man loved you very much. I can already tell that. But I just have this feeling that you guys can't be together, and I don't think he'd want you to waste your life pining for him".

A tear leaked down Sarahs face. "Abby you're talking like he'd dead or something. I'm not really sure what to do about him. I know we can't be together. I'm not even sure where he is right now".

"Sarah, ya know I just realized you've never even told me his name. You don't have to sweetie. I understand even uttering a name sometime, can be so hard it hurts. Sometimes talking can help though, and if you'd like to talk, I'm always here to listen. Now how 'bout he go get that coffee?".

Sarah wiped her eyes and smiled. "Sounds good. Lets go do that".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They sat at the park drinking their coffee and eating chocolate chip muffins they had purchased from StarBucks. "Wow. This coffee really is good! I think I'll get it next time too". Abigail took a long drink out of the plastic cup.

Sarah stared up at the stars. "Aunt Abigail? Ya know, I think I wanna talk now. Is that okay?".

Abigail smiled and listened to Sarah. "I met him when I was 15. I only met him that one time, but he had been in my dreams for ages. He might as well have been my dreams themselves. He was perfect. After I met him that one time, I couldn't get him off of my mind. I was miserable without him. Then one day just a few months ago, he showed up again. That's the last time I saw him, but ever since that time, I never doubted his love for me".

"Was he older than you Sarah? Tell me what kind of person he is".

Sarah thought about it for awhile. "Yes. He was older. Much older I'd imagine. I've only met him twice, but he's forever been in my dreams, my mind, my heart, and my soul. He's what makes me complete and whole. He's so wonderful. He loved me unconditionally. He even continued to love me after the first time we met, when I had acted like a spoiled, selfish child.

"He'd place the sky within my eyes. He'd place the moon within my heart. He'd paint me mornings of gold. He'd spin my valentine evenings. He'd leave his love between the stars. He'd be there for me... as the world falls down".

By the time Sarah was finished speaking, tears were streaming down both her and Abigails face.

"I really can't imagine life without him. He's so wonderful. After everything I did, he still loves me. I turned his world upside down, I starved and near exhausted him. Everything he did, he did for ME. My eyes could be so cruel, just as he can be so cruel. Though he did believe in me. Live without the sunlight, love without my heartbeat... He can't live within me".

(A/N: Yes, I DO realize how corny that all was, but I like it there and so does Brandy, and Chelie. And if other people don't, then too bad).

"Aunt Abigail... After the first time I met him, I was scared I'd never see him again. At the same time, i was afraid i WOULD see him again. Now that I've finally seen him again though, I'll never be scared of seeing him.

"I keep hoping, and wishing to see him again, but something inside of me is telling me I won't. One of my biggest fears has come true, and I'll never see him again".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One Week Later**

Sarah pulled a red baggy off the shoulder sweater on over her tight black tank top. She put her hair up into a messy bun, and tucker her necklace into her shirt.

"Abigail?", She called out. "I'm going over to Chris's. I should be home by nine or ten o'clock okay? He's picking me up right now!". A few seconds later, Abigail came into Sarah's room.

"So... hanging out with Chris again huh? That's what... the fifth time this week?".

Sarah nodded. "Abby don't even think that again okay? I told you before. He's just a really good friend".

Abigail smiled. "I know that honey. I also know that you've made it very clear no one else can ever take up any of the room in your heart. But, I AM your aunt ya know. What's the point in having me around if I can't tease you?".

Sarah laughed and followed her aunt downstairs. "Well that was Chris honking just now, So I should get going". Sarah hurried out the door and walked as fast as she could to Chris's car.

She got in and turned to him. "Chris? Where's the truck at?".

He laughed at her confusion. "Sarah that's my brothers truck. This one is mine, but for a few days he needed the jeep, so I used his truck. Now I get my jeep back".

"So, where are we going tonight?". Chris stopped at a red light and looked over at her.

"Well I thought maybe we could go back to that chinese place then back to my apartment for a movie. Whatcha think?".

"Yeah Chris. That sounds gre- OOMPH!", Sarah pressed one hand to her stomach, and grabbed onto the seat with her other hand.

"You okay?" Chris asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm okay. Boy this kid as one hell of a kick! Gimme your hand a second". Chris timidly handed Sarah his hand. She placed in on her stomach and chuckled when his eyes widened in amazement. "Pretty cool huh?" she asked.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah and Chris sat on the couch together, watching the movie credits. "Sarah? We've been hanging out a lot lately. Is your aunt okay with this?".

"Mhm. She's fine with it. Me and Abby have talked about this quite a bit actually, and she know's we're just friends. At first she was kinda hoping we'd be more than that, but I made it clear it's just friendship to her", She mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn.

Chris stood up and stretched. "Well that's good. Wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea. Hey Sar, need another soda?".

She nodded yes looked at the clock. She still had about a hour before she had to be home.

"Chris?", che called. "Hey I don't have to be home for awhile yet and I'm bored!". He came back into the room carrying two cans of soda.

"So", he teased. "Whaddya want me to do about it?". Sarah took the can of soda. "Well uh... entertain me duh! C'mon. Lets go somewhere".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oooh! Oh Chris! Right there! Right there! Stop the car!", Sarah pointed to a 24 hour drug store.

"Why what's wrong?!", Chris asked, hearing the panic in her voice. Sarah blinked innocenlt at him. "Wrong? Nothing. They have a really good candy selection and I want chocolate. Now pull over!".

They wandered through the store, Sarah handing Chris more and more to add to her growing collection of junk food.

"Oh! I need these!", She exclaimed, handing him a package of gummi bears. When they got to the check out the woman bagged everything up and told them their total.

"Eh Sar? Who's paying for all this?", Chris sweat dropped.

Sarah smiled sweetly at him. "You are of course!".

**A/N: Well guys. Only one more chapter to go, and I promise you it's a long one. Also remember... Reviews= Happy Brandy... Happy Chelie... Happy Kimi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: the very last chapter. And very very sorry it wasn't as long as I promised it would be. We loved all the reviews, but this chapter is dedicated to one special reader. Out of all the reviews, this person is the only one who even mentioned my two friends. So this chapter goes out specially to Silver Pen11. I hope you enjoy it. Here it is! **

Pale moonlight shone through the window of Sarah's new bedroom. She had been out with Chris earlier that day, but had asked to go home, due to a strange feeling in her stomach.

It felt... odd. Not exactly painful, but kind of umcomfortable and fluttery. He had asked her if she wanted to go to the hospital, but she said she was okay, but if it got much worse, she'd consider going.

Her aunt was staying with a friend out of town for a few days, but Sarah didn't want to call her, just to have her worry and come home early,

A few hours later, the feeling had turned into an actual pain. Sarah lay in bed, with one hand pressed firmly to her abdomen. Everytime it seemed to be getting better, the feeling would just come back worse, a few minutes later.

A sudden sharp pain brought tears to her eyes. Soon the pain became unbearable. She broke into a sweat and started gasping for breath.

There was a pain worse than all the rest, and she suddenly felt warm dampness. She reached a hand under a oversized nightshirt up towards her thighs and brought it into the light. Her fingers were coated with a heated liquid, a mixture of a watery like substance, and blood.

Gasping, Sarah reached over to her nightstand for the phone. She dialed the number her aunt could be reached at. No answer. They were probably in bed. The phone slipped from her fingers, and she had to bend down to the floor to grab it once more. The movement causing an undescribable pain. She dialed another phone number, this time the person picking up on the first couple of rings.

"Mh uhm... Hello?", a groggy voice answered.

"Chris? Chris I need you to get over here as fast as possible!", she stuttered before dropping the phone, passing out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few hours later, Abigail and Chris sat in the waiting room at FatedOak hospital.

"How'd you get here so fast?", Chris asked the nervous looking woman across from him.

"Oh I- I had a strange feeling that I needed to be home. When I got back to the house, I found your note. Then I came straight here". Chris nodded.

"Sarah tried calling you. Did you know that?". Abigail stared at her hands and shook her head.

"Ah, no I didn't. My friend was probably in bed, and I was probably already on my way".

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, when a doctor came out, a serious look on his face. "Are you Sarah Williams family?".

Chris stood up and shook his hand. "Well that's her aunt Abigail. The one she's living with. I'm the friend that drove her here". The doctor offered a comforting smile.

"I'm doctor Herphio and I need to speak with you two about something very important".

The doctor was bombarded with questions.

"Is Sarah alright?"

"What's going on?"

"Will the baby make it?

"When can we see her?!"

The doctor sat down in a chair and locked his hands together, leaning on his knees, his elbows propping him up.

"I'll explain all that. You see, Sarah's in labor. She's only three months along. It's very rare that a baby that early ever survives. Sometimes the mothers don't either. What's baffling all the doctors though, is the baby's abnormal size.

"From all the tests we've done, and from what all the reports from the appointments have been showing, the baby is... Well, that baby has the size, the development that it should if it were full term. What I'm trying to say, is yes she's only three months along, but the baby developed much more quickly than what should even be possible. It's almost... magical.

"Right now, we have Sarah on some very strong medications. She's not awake for any of this, and probably won't be for awhile. Right now, she seems to be fine. Just very, for lack of better words, very 'doped up'. To be honest with you, we're not sure if she or the baby will make it. Right now, we're resting on a fifty/fifty chance. We'd like to keep her asleep though the entire process. We're going to end up doing a cecerian section".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah lay in a hospital bed with IVs coming out of her hands and wrists. The room was brightly lit, but she could still barely see anything. Everything was hazy. Her sight, and her mind. She could barely think. There were people all around her speaking about things she couldn't quite makeout.

She caught bits and pieces, but that's about all.

"Six months early.... could be... Such a young age... Very dangerous. Water broke already... Such a large size... Aunt and friend are in the waiting room... Emergency... Probably won't make it. Her or the baby".

Sarah listened closely, trying to makeout more. Nothing was making sense to her. She tried to speak, not noticing the breathing mask covering her mouth.

"Mum... uahm".

At hearing the small moan, the doctors looked over to see her awake. Doctors and nurses all panicking around her.

"Awake now!... More medication! Stat!". The last thing she felt was a sharp stop into her wrist, then everything went dark.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah opened her eyes and fond herself in a different room than before. Her senses were still a little fogged over, but not nearly as bad as it was. Her breathing mas was no longer there, but there were still IVs tubes, holding clear liquids hooked up to her.

A few minutes later, a curtain partially surrounding her bed was pushed back. Abigail quietly walked over to her bed, startled to see Sarah staring back at her. "Sarah! You're awake! Oh my. I have to go get the doctors!".

"Aunt Abigail wait!". Sarah's voice was rough and scratchy. By the time it was said, Abigail was already out the door. Soon she came back with a nurse and a doctor in tow.

"H-how long have I been here?".

The doctor smiled at her. "You've been here since lastnight. Don't you remember? You're friend brought you here. You went into labor".

Sarah sat up as quick as she could. "My baby! What happend? Is she alright?".

A pretty middle-aged nurse stepped up to Sarah and smiled at her. "Hi there momma bear. Would you like to hold your little girl?", she asked while holding a small bundle out towards her.

Sarah took the baby gently into her arms and smiled at her sleeping face. "I-I have a baby. A beautiful little girl. She's perfect aunt Abigail. She's absolutely perfect. Just like her father", she rasped, tears staining her cheeks.

Abigail rested her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Yes honey she is. She most certainly is a perfect. Just like her mother. She's beautiful".

The doctor cleared his throat. "I hate to inturrupt. Ms Williams, I won't lie to you. I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. You gave birth six months early. You're fine, the baby's fine. She's completely healthy. I have no idea how this happened. It's a miracle. I suppose when God gives us a gify such as this, it's just better not to question it sometimes.

"Now, you won't be able to go home for about two days, but there are some papers that need to be filled out. They don't have to be done right away, but I'll go get them now, for you to look over".

"Aunt Abigail, would you like to hold her?". Abigail sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure honey?".

Sarah nodded. "Yeah Abby. I'm sure. Here go ahead", Sarah handed the baby over to Abigail and watched as Abigail ran a finger over her tiny, smooth cheek.

The nurse sat in a chair next to Sarah's bed. "Now, now, now. I'm sure you're just dying to know the weight and such as that aren't you?". Before she could anser, the nurse continued talking.

"She was a beautiful baby when she was born. I'm pretty sure the whole hospital could hear her crying. She's got quite a set of lungs on her that one. Now, she weighed seven pounds, six ounces. She was exactly eighteen inches long.

"Ooh the cap we gave her was covering it. Just wait until you see that full head of hair! It's a very odd color. It's sort of two toned. A very light blonde, with some very dark brown mixed in".

Sarah smiled. She felt great. She wasn't even tired anymore. She felt awake, and strangely exhilerated. "Oh it sounds gorgeous! She gets the blonde from her daddy. What about her eyes? What color are those?".

"Well...", the nurse started. "You see her eyes are sort of odd too. The doctor says its, from what he can tell so far, the only affect from being born so early, but I personally think it only makes her more beautiful. One eyes is a bright blue. The other eyes though, is a dark green color. It's very pretty. Sort of exotic in my opinion".

Sarah was thankful. She wasn't sure if she would be, but she was. She was very happy the baby had gotten some of her looks from Jareth.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day Sarah and Abigail sat on the bed, the baby asleep in Sarah's arms. They had talked to the doctors and gotten everything filled out the day before.

"Well Kiddo. We get to take you and that precious little baby of yours home tomorrow. Excited?".

Laughing Sarah replied. "Oh Aunt Abigail you can't even imagine. I can't wait to get out of this place and have the baby back home with us".

"Sarah. What will you name her? Have you thought of any names yet?".

Sarah looked down at her baby and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah aunt Abigail. I know exactly what I'm gonna name her".

"What name?"

"Well I thought about this, and given it some serious thought, and I decided I don't want her to have my last name.

"When I was a little girl, mom used to read me a story about a young peasant girl who fell in love with a prince. The prince loved the girl dearly as well. But the prince was supposed to marry a princess from another kingdom and become king. So obviously, the peasant girl and the prince couldn't be together. The prince didn't want to be king. He wanted to be with his peasant girl.

"They snuck out to meet each other one night. Before he left, he promised her that no matter what, he would find a way to be with her as often as he could.

"A few weeks later, the girl found out she was with child. She was aching inside to tell the prince, but didn't want to be anymore of a burden to him. That night when he came to be with her, she told him she didn't want to be with him anymore. It killed him inside. But it hurt her just as badly. The girl went to stay with her sister in a nearby village. The prince had no choice but to continue to live his life. So within the next six months, he married Princess Olivia and became King".

Abigail listened to Sarahs story intently. "Well? Then what happened?".

"Queen Olivia was a generous and very kind woman. She had known all a long about her intended sneaking off to see the peasant girl. It hurt her yes, but she understood why. she knew they were in love. She also knew the day the peasant girl left the village, and had asked some of her most loyal friends to keep an eye on her. One day shortly after the prince and princess had become King and Queen, one of her friends came rushing back to her saying that the peasant girl was going into labor.

"The queen quickly informed the king that the girl had been pregnant with his child and needed him right away. She told him to go be with his true love, and maybe some day she would find hers also. The kind handed in his crown and jumped on his horse, rushing to be by the girls side. He made it outside the humble little house just in time to hear the cries of a newborn baby".

While telling the story, Sarah had a dreamy look on her face.

"The peasant girl was surprised to see him there. He quickly told her all that had happened. When it came time to pick a name for their child, she named their baby girl Emyr. A scottish word for King. She told her love that no matter what he was to everyone else, he would always be her king".

Abigail smiled and nodded her head. "I think I see now. Instead of carrying the name Williams, you'd like to give her the name Emyr. For in your heart, your love will always be your king".

"That's exactly right Abby. So this little girl has a name now. Serenity Morana Emyr".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah, Abigail and Serenity were finally home. Chris had just gotten there to see Sarah and to meet the baby. He had brought a large gift bag with him and handed it to Sarah.

"I ahm, I wasn't really sure what to get. So i just bought a couple different things". Sarah took the bag from him with her free hand.

"Oh chris. Thats so sweet. You didn't have to get anything! Would you like to hold the baby while I see whatcha got?". Seeing the scared look on her face she laughed.

"Oh it's fine. She's asleep. I'm pretty sure that's all she does. Eat and sleep". Chris took the baby and cradled her in his arms.

"Like this?". he asked. Sarah nodded her head.

"Yep. Just like that!". Bending down to the baby's face Sarah spoke soothing words to her. "Hi there Serenity. That's your uncle Chris up there. yeah it is", She cooed at the sleeping infant.

Opening the bag she began pulling out item after item. He had purchased clothes, stuffed animals, baby books, a fluffy pink blanket, and a few other things. "Oh Chirs! There's so much here. You really didn't need to do that!".

He laid the baby down in the bassinet and hugged Sarah.

"Well I'm glad you like everything. I was hoping you would. Well I imagine you're pretty tired, so I'll go and let you get some rest alright? I'll stop in for a few minutes tomorrow too". With that, he exited Sarah's makeshift apartment.

Sarah put all of the stuff away and sat in the rocking chair to watch over Serenity.

Over the next week, Chris came to visit every other day. Sarah loved Serenity. She honestly did. But she found it harder than she thought she would to have her around. Knowing that's the only connection to Jareth she would ever have, other than her precious necklace. More often than not, she was in a terrible state of depression. She hardly ever came out of her room, and people were getting worried about her. Abigail did everything she could think of to get Sarah in a better state of mind, and Chris never came over empty handed. Hoping that whatever gift he brought for her or the baby would put a smile on her face, if even for just a few moments.

Sarah felt guilty about everything. In her mind, new mothers were supposed to be happy. Tired, but happy. She had tired down though. It seemed like the baby would wake up and cry atleast a dozen times every night. It just wasn't fair. She should have her king there with her, helping her, being with her, loving her. And yet he wasn't.

She felt empty inside.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Another week went by, and Sarah's depression was getting worse every singly day.

Everytime she looked into Serenity's eyes, she felt as though someone had shoved a knife straight through her heart. It was an undescribable kind of pain. She wanted _him. _She even quit taking care of herself. Abigail had to remind her to eat every day, otherwise she simply wouldn't do it. Showering and brushing her hair, even getting dressed in the morning became a chore to her. She never wanted to see anyone. She quit going anywhere with Abigail, or even having tea with her in the afternoons. Everytime Chris came by, she'd tell him she wasn't feeling well. She didn't even want to take his phone calls anymore.

Whenever she didn't have to tend to Serenity, all she ever did was cry, or sit in a darkroom, with only her own morbid thoughts to keep her company. She'd often find herself clutching her necklace, tears shimmering down her face. She had been having such awful nightmares.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Soon Serenity was three weeks old. Sarah was getting no better. Only worse. She had lost a considerable amount of weight from not eating.

Every now and then Abigail would take Serenity off Sarah's hands so she could have some time to herself. During those times, Sarah liked to sleep it all away. She knew she had nightmares, but sometimes they'd be good dreams, dreams of Jareth and all his love for her. She'd sleep every chance she got, hoping, praying, for one of those kinds of dreams.

Chris came by one afternoon to talk to Abigail. telling her he was worried about Sarah and maybe she should consider seeing a doctor.

Every morning abigail would bring Sarah up some breakfast. Sarah would thank her for her kindess, and set it on the table, leaving it uneaten until Abigail came by later to get the tray.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sarah sat in her bed after finally getting Serenity to sleep. She was tired, exhausted, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She'd much rather just sit alone and brood over her thoughts. Even though it hurt, all she wanted to do was think of Jareth. Her wonderful, beautiful Jareth.

Within the next hour, Serenity was up and crying again. Sarah rushed over to the fussing baby. She bent down low and smoothed her blankets out. Serenity reached up and grabbed at Sarah's hair, yanking and pulling on anything she could reach with her tiny little hands. Sarah removed her hands and started to hum her a song that haunted her memories. She was soon fast asleep.

Sarah stood up, not noticing when her necklace, the clasp broken from Serenity's tugging, fell down into the bassinet.

She went back to bed, and laid down, crying herself to sleep. Another nightmare coming to claim her.

**============================%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%===========================**

She felt as though she had no body. Just an existance floating through time. See saw just bits and pieces, like she often did. The Labyrinth. Decaying in front of her very eyes. Goblins running around in a panic. Then she saw he and Jareth standing together, in his bedroom. It was when they had their first kiss. The last time she saw him.

She saw the pained expression on his face when she had left him, not only the first time, but the second time as well. She saw him sitting on the bed they had spent so many hours in together. He was sobbing. Everything became a little less clear now. Like someone was telling her a story, and being rushed to finish. That's how the images came to her now. Rushed, and frantic. The next thing she was was a bueatiful silver dagger, a black gem in nestled into the pummel. there was a voice speaking. It was Jareth's voice! It took her a moment to realize what he said.

"I'll always love you Sarah. You have all power over me!".

The next thing she saw was a hand, limp with death, falling to the floor, releasing the silver dagger, dripping with crimson blood.

She could see and hear with with so much clarity. She could hear the clank of the fallen dagger as it hit the stone floor.

The very last thing see saw, was the attic door, slowly opening, a blinding light coming from inside.

**============================%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%===========================**

Sarah writhered onto the floor. She was in hysterics. There was a pain in her chest. She couldn't stand. She could hardly move it seemed. She had to get to the door. She had to. At that moment, that's all she cared about.

Crawling on her hands and knees, she made it to where the bookcase was. She grabbed onto one of the shelves, pulling herself up. She slammed her body into the bookcase, trying to move it. It was much to heavy. It hurt so bad. The pain. She had to get in! She had to! Balling up her fists, she pounded them into the case over and over again, exhausting herself from her tantrum.

She starting pulling everything off each shelf and throwing it to the floor. She slammed herself into it once more, this time moving it ever so slightly. She continued to do that, throwing herself on it, until finally, she got it knocked over and out of the way. the door was finally in her reach.

Serenity began to howl, but she ignored it.

She grabbed the door handle and pulled with all the strength she had left in her. The door came flying open, blinding her in bright light just like it had in her dream. The light cleared, and she could finally see inside. What she saw chilled her to the bone.

Uttering a cry, she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

**============================%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%===========================**

She was back in Jareth's room, staring into the mirror, wearing a white gown, much like the first one. The corset like top was this time white, being held together by deep red lace. The color of blood. The rest of the skirt was once again long and flowing, also white. Tears streaked her face. Her hair in messy curls.

She squeezed her eys tight, afraid to turn around. But she knew she had to. To confirm her worst fear. She saw the same silver dagger, laying on the cold, stone floor.

Her sobbing starting once again, she ran over to the dagger, picking it up and running her finger along the edge. She stood and watched, transfixed as the blood dripped to the floor.

"This is for you".

She took the dagger, and slashed it across her inner arm. Blood dripping, just like the tears from her eyes. She grabbed the dagger with both hands, and raised it high above her head.

"I'll always love you Jareth. You have all power over me!", she cried out before shoving the dagger deep into her heart, and ripping it out violently. She fell to the floor, blood bubbling from her lips, and pouring from her chest, staining the ivory silk of her dress.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Abigail carried a tray of breakfast up to Sarah's room. Before she even got the door open, she could hear Serenity's crying. She burst into the baby's room and saw her lying in her bassinet, red faced and screaming, a broken silver chain clutched into her chubby little hand.

She walked closer and saw the owl carrying a crystal ball attached to it. Abigail gasped and dropped the tray, dished shattering on the floor, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. She picked the baby up and grabbed the necklace from her. "Oh dear lord in heaven. Serenity! where did you get that?".

Abigail put the baby back down and ran through the beaded curtain. She saw the forbidden door hanging wide open, books and other decorations acttered across the floor, as well as the bookcase, now broken into several different pieces.

"Oh no!", she cried. Bursting into tears Abigail sprinted to the room, stopping dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Both hands pressed tighly against hor mouth, trying to muffle the sobs. Abigail shuttered against the spasms wracking her entire body. There on the floor, just a few feet in front of her, was Sarah, dried blood caking the corner of her mouth, wearing a white gown, crimson staining the chest.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Well everyone. There you have it. The very last chapter. First of all, I'd like to say that it took me alot of time to pick the perfect name for Sarah's daughter. I chose what I wanted the name to mean, and then picked what ones I would use. Emyr really is a scottish word for King. The first two names. Serenity Morana, translate into 'Calm Death'.**

**I wanna say thank you to all the people who reviewed. They really meant a lot to me and my friends. **

**Brandy, ChelieBean and I already have the second, and even the third part of this story outlined. We even have a couple of chapters for the second one complete. And yes, I can't give too much away, but I promise the second and third ones are much happier. Though whether or not we post them is up to you guys. Please review and let us all know what you think of the first part. It took a lot of time and effort, and we're quite proud of it. Flames are welcome. **


End file.
